


The Art of Loving You

by SeptemberShoulders



Series: Children of the Stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, But it's okay, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It gets better I promise, M/M, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and so is kuroo, asanoya children, basically all your ships' children, bokuaka children, but hot af, daisuga children - Freeform, don't question the physics, gay pregnancy is real, iwaoi children, kagehina children, kiyoachi children, kuroken children, mattsuhana children, oikawa is a bit of an ass, oikuroo's child is accidental, tsukkiyama children, yahaba x kyoutani children, yakulev children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberShoulders/pseuds/SeptemberShoulders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series starring the children of Haikyuu! ships, with our heroine being the daughter of Kagehina, Kageyama Hayami. </p><p>Kageyama Hayami never had it easy. When her older brother leaves behind a National volleyball legacy, your parents are the former Japan National Volleyball Team Setter turned university volleyball head coach and an award winning National MVP volleyball player turned elementary school teacher, how can one survive? She's not even that great at volleyball!</p><p>Not only that, with her last year at Karasuno and her last chance at Nationals on the line, and the kids of her parents' old friends and enemies including an unknowingly gorgeous best friend, a freckled megane, a sweetheart hardass, and an irritating handsome asshole on her back, how the hell is she supposed to get through high school? And more importantly, find a boyfriend?!</p><p>"I never thought it'd be you. But it was always you and it will always be you. I just never really, truly found the strength to admit it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Days Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm September and I was heavily inspired by fanart I'd seen on Instagram and Tumblr, but I had no intention of making these characters exactly or based off of the fanart, because those are completely different characters MADE BY SOMEONE ELSE and these are characters I came up with myself :) So sorry if there are any mix-ups or character simularities! This is also UNEDITED and will be edited in the future! Please enjoy your read ;)

The faint smell of coffee filled her nose and she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and embracing the scent as she threw on her thin blue sweater and grabbed her purse. The sun was just on the cusp of the horizon when she started locking up, the warm summer breeze whisking her ebony hair back and making her amber eyes shimmer in the fading light. She looked up at the large, familiar blue logo and smiled.  _Teiko Coffee & Co. _

Hayami was always the last one to leave at closing time and as per usual, she had grabbed herself a cool iced latte with extra milk and a carton of regular milk for her dad. It wasn't often when the cafe had extra cartons of milk, but Hayami had been working there since her first year of high school and she knew the owners pretty well, and so they really didn't mind when she took home an extra carton or two, even though it was an unusual request. She remembered awkwardly trying to explain it to them, but just concluded with the fact that her dad had an odd taste in beverages.  _Everything about Dad is odd, what am I talking about?_ She laughed a little and shook her head. 

Milk carefully stored in her purse, she started on home in the setting sun and enjoyed the way the road seemed quiet and peaceful. The tall, suburban houses seemed to glow with warmth as she passed them by, and the scent of freshly cut lawns filled her senses.

"Ah~ what a nice day indeed..." She sighed pleasantly, strolling leisurely along the sidewalk. For once, she was relaxed. Calm. Happy, even. Until...

"HAYAMI-CHAN!" 

_Oh fuck this._

Her footsteps picked up the pace. 

"HAYAMI-CHANNN!!!" The girl on the bright pink bike yelled out again from behind her, and Hayami rolled her eyes so far back she  _swore_ she could see the inside of her head. There was a loud screech and she blinked haphazardly as she realized that the other girl had already caught up to her, skidding to a stop in front of her and hopping off excitedly. Hayami visibly cringed as the tiny dirty blonde came running towards her and gasped when she threw her delicate arms around the taller girl in an embrace. 

"Hayami-chan~" She whimpered, looking up at her with doll-like blue-brown eyes pleadingly. "Why are you running away from me, Hayami-chan? Do you hate me, Hayami-chan?" Hayami snorted loudly, shaking her head and trying to keep a grip on her iced latte. 

"Fumiko, stop trying to act like Akihiko. It's only going to get you hit. And plus, he calls me 'Ami-chan', not 'Hayami-chan', so ha." She looked down at her in a dorky kind of triumph. Kiyoko Fumiko's eyes suddenly went heavy lidded and she smirked, slinking away from her slyly. The real Fumi was here, now.

"I wouldn't mind be hit by  _Takeo._ " She purred in reference to Akihiko's younger twin, who was often hitting him for trying to flirt with girls. She put her hand on her tiny waist, licking her lips and throwing her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder with her other hand. Hayami just rolled her eyes again. Shimizu Fumiko was a petite girl with big doe eyes, a beauty mark and tiny angular features that made her seem adorable. She emphasized it by wearing mostly pink and pastels, but it concealed a much different girl on the inside. Fumiko was usually shy and quieter at school, as she didn't let anyone see her more relaxed and fun side unless you got to know her well. And that was a given for Hayami, as she was her best friend. Their parents were close friends in high school, so they were basically destined to be best friends, and mainly because Hayami had trouble making friends when she was younger because of her supposed 'scary face'. 

"Shut up, Fumi. You're so gay it _hurts_. Lesbehonest here." The girls burst out laughing. Though, to be fair, Fumiko was actually bisexual, but no one really knew that because she was mostly with girls and Hayami was really the only one who knew, besides her parents of course. Fumiko had same sex parents, the same as Hayami. Kiyoko and Hitoka Shimizu were kind and caring, in contrast to Hayami's over the top and sometimes overbearing family. 

The girls started walking, Fumiko walking her fuchsia bike alongside her and they both basked in the summery breeze. Fumiko most likely came from her work near  _Teiko Coffee & Co_, from the florist shop her blonde mom owned called  _Shimizu's Sunshine Flowers,_ as she was still wearing the yellow work apron, and there was a slight smudge of dirt on her fair face. But Hayami wouldn't tell her that. 

They walked in silence for a little while, enjoying the sounds of nature and the occasional click of Fumiko's wheels on the cracks of the sidewalk. Hayami watched as a sudden flock of crows passed overhead, squawking and crying out as they flew towards the horizon.  

"Hey, where's your brother?" Fumiko glanced up at her suddenly, as if just remembering that he wasn't there. "I thought he usually picks you up after work." Hayami was quiet for a moment and looked away. She wished the crows would come back.

"Today's Onii-chan's last day, too. He's leaving tonight and my dad is driving him. I didn't want to bother him cause he's probably packing."

"Oh..." Fumiko looked like she regretted asking. "I'm-"

"It's ok, Fumi. Don't worry about it." Hayami gave her a bright smile reassuringly. Fumiko shivered comically. 50% of the time, Hayami's smiles were warm and full of sunshine, but the  _other_ 50% of the time...Fumiko shook her head and recovered quickly.

"Anyways, why  _does_ Akihiko call you 'Ami-chan'? Doesn't he like, hate your brother?" Oikawa Akihiko, Kageyama Kazuhiko's long time rival since practically birth. Their fathers were rivals too back in high school, and somehow that translated to their children as well. Their names even meant 'prince' in some way, as her father, Tobio, was known as King of the Court back in his volleyball career, and Oikawa Tooru was known as Grand King respectively, as he mentored her father. To make matters worse, they were even going to the same university,  _and_ he was dating Akihiko's older sister, Oikawa Misaki. That just fueled the hate even more, but Hayami thought it was mainly one sided on Akihiko's part. 

"Yeah, I think that's the point. My dad told me that apparently Akihiko's dad called him 'Tobio-chan' mockingly back in the day." She said casually, as if it didn't matter that one of the hottest guys either girl had ever seen had a personal grudge against her for no reason. Fumiko frowned.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree, huh?" Hayami shrugged, taking a sip of her forgotten iced latte. The ice had mostly melted by this point, but she didn't care. Lost in her thoughts, she absentmindedly nodded. 

"I guess."

-

_Kageyama Residence_

 

Hayami walked in through the front door quietly, setting down her purse and almost finished drink on the higher level of the landing. "I'm home!" She called, slipping off her shoes and locking the door shut behind her. The Kageyama home was a nice looking one, not by any means shabby. But with the millions of yen her parents amounted from their time spent on Japan's National Volleyball Team, one would expect just a little more...well, just a little more. But the Kageyamas preferred a simpler home, not needing excessive amounts of decor or a big, fancy house to accommodate their needs. Though, her blue-eyed father once told her that her shorter dad had wanted an ice cream bar and a tube slide coming down from the second level to the first, but he managed to convince him of one thing they absolutely agreed on; a volleyball net. 

Yes, right through and in the backyard was not a huge, fancy pool or even a hot tub, but a full sized  _volleyball net_. They had bought a lot when they were constructing their house with a particularly huge backyard, the biggest you could find in this sea of suburbia, and managed to fit a net in it. To be fair, her dad did  _kind of_ need it, when he wanted to do one-on-one training with his university players when the school gym wasn't available. But still, Hayami found it a little ridiculous. 

As per usual, she took out the milk carton, happy to find it still a little chilled and walked to the glass doors behind the dining room and into her massive backyard, only to find her dads and her brother practicing at the net on the grass. Normally, she would be used to this. She would often find her family 90% of the time at the net, practicing together or alone, and she grew accustomed to just meeting them outside. But  _this_ time...

"ONII-CHAN!" Kageyama Kazuhiko froze mid-spike, jolting and crashing without grace into the net. He fell to the ground, dirt getting all up in his extremely dark ginger hair and in his unusual blue eyes. Her shorter father let out a round of boisterous laughter and her setter dad yelled at him, calling him an idiot and simultaneously throwing the leftover volleyball at him as he helped their son up. Kazuhiko was only a few inches shy of their blue-eyed dad, and he gave him a sheepish thanks as he turned to face his sister, a shiver rolling down his spine at the expression on her face.

Hayami was  _furious_. Anger seemed to roll off her in waves and there was a visible ache in her forehead as she seethed at him. He gulped tightly and skittering back a few steps, almost bumping into Shoyou, who was currently making his way over to his husband to yell at him for 'trying to kill him with a volleyball'.

"W-welcome back Hayami...!" Kazuhiko stuttered nervously, cracking a shaky smile. He put his arms up in defense as she started to stalk closer, the grass seeming to wilt under ever step she took. "L-look, I can explain-"

"YOU DIDN'T PICK ME UP BECAUSE OF THIS?! I HAD TO WALK HOME FOR NEARLY TWO HOURS BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!" She lunged, dropping the milk carton. 

"AHHH! DAD!" He screamed, and both their dads looked over, hands holding fistfuls of each other's shirt. 

"What?!" They growled, as soon as Hayami tripped over the forgotten ledge that stepped down into the backyard and landing flat on her face. Everything was silent for a moment, then the air was filled with belly-aching male laughter, mainly from the gingers as Tobio face-palmed, groaning. 

"I swear, my children were born with two left feet." Shoyou stopped laughing for a second to scrunch up his nose at his husband. 

"They got that from you." Tobio rose his eyebrows, getting all up in Shoyou's face. 

"Oh really? And why couldn't it be from you, idiot?" 

"OH YOU WANT TO GO?!" He went on his tippy-toes, raising his fists in a circular motion, ready to fight.

"NO, IDIOT! JUST ADMIT THEY GOT IT FROM YOU!"

"NO YOU DO!" Kazuhiko was still laughing as their parents argued, most likely to end in a gross make out session, and Hayami just decided to lay there, contemplating all of her life choices. 

_-_

 

"I can't believe you're actually leaving, Onii-chan." Hayami said quietly, fiddling with the strings of her blue hoodie. It sported the name of one of the camps her black haired dad had coached at a few years back. Kazuhiko was loading his bags and into the back of their car as their taller dad started up the engine. Shoyou had an arm around his daughter, trying really hard not to cry-and failing. Miserably. 

"Yeah, but it was bound to happen eventually." Kazuhiko said softly, carrying the last of his things into the trunk. Hayami nodded, blinking back tears. Her and her brother were close, growing up together and dealing with their parents. Shoyou and Tobio started them young with volleyball, and Kazuhiko grew to be an all star player just like their parents. Not only was he a genius setter like Tobio, but a skilled spiker like Shoyou. He even became captain at Karasuno in his second year, and managed to lead their team to Nationals, continuing on their parents' legacy. 

Hayami, on the other hand, often had troubles in volleyball, but still managed to make the team every year. She wasn't nearly as impressive as her older brother, but that didn't mean her parents loved her any less. It was just that...he was their pride and joy, everything people had been expecting from a child of Japan's National Volleyball all stars, and he had gotten all of their father's charm and sunniness with the exception of being _infinitely_ more scary than Hayami when angry, which was rarely, and then there was... _Hayami_. Scary-faced, non-talented Kageyama Hayami. At least her raven haired father had the skills to back it up.

It was fine, she was used to it. She most certainly didn't blame her brother, nor her parents. She loved her family with all her heart...it was just that, sometimes it was hard to keep up with them. Her brother was just about to leave when he turned to her.

"Ami, just promise me one thing," She nodded furiously. He gave her a small, familiar smile, but it was laced with an underlying emotion she couldn't quite decipher. And she knew her brother quite well. "Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes." She was a little taken aback for a second, confused, but she nodded quickly in earnest and he smiled again, just a little brighter. "Good." And just like that, he slipped into the car, followed by their totally-not-crying-parents.

It would be some time before she saw her brother again. The thought made her heart ache even more.

Later on that night, Hayami found herself in her bed with her ebony hair fanning out against the blue sheets of her pillow, thinking about what Kazuhiko had said. What did he mean by that? Did he mean volleyball? She wasn't so sure. Most things that came out of her brother's mouth were about volleyball. But this time...Shaking the weird feeling that he meant something more, she opted to stare up at the ceiling, nimble fingers tracing the outline of the stars from the projector she had on her bedside table. The faint light shone from the projector, showing off the galaxies in an array of darkness and tiny pinpricks of colour on her ceiling.  The stars reminded her of a certain person, someone she hadn't seen since summer began. One with glasses he refused to wear and a slightly snarky, slightly sweet personality. A total sour patch kid with freckles as boundless as the stars she was tracing on her pillowcase.

Hayami wondered if she should text him. But what would she say? What would happen if he  _actually_ replied this time? Was he still mad...?

"What the actual fuck am I doing with my life?" She whispered and shut her golden eyes in exhaustion. Boys should be the least of her problems. If the events of last year taught her anything, it would be that getting involved with boys was a  _bad_ idea. Besides, she'd be seeing him tomorrow anyways. Hayami turned off the projector and pulled the covers over her head, thoughts swimming in and out, but the only one that kept her up was the words her brother had whispered.

_Do whatever it takes._

_I will._

 


	2. The Days Before (IwaOi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important introduction to the rumored Oikawa family and the...Tetsurou family...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED and feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Welcome to IwaOi's wonderful family ;) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

When Oikawa Takeo woke up, everything hurt.

The setting sun seemed to peek behind the billowy white curtains of the room, but somehow he hadn't really noticed the mess that had been on the floor till the sunlight hit it.

The mess that _he_  had made. Shaking his head, he pulled back his covers slowly, careful not to agitate the bruises on his bare abdomen and sitting up straight. He sighed, the action causing a stray brown hair to push to the side slightly.

" _Fuck_ Yoichi, I swear to god." He growled, his hand making a fist in the sheets as he angrily slick back his hair. " _Fuck him_."

"Takeo? You up?!" His sister called from the outside, knocking slightly.  
Takeo blinked hard and bit his lip, bending down quickly to find a shirt and grimacing as the action made his chest hurt again.

"I'll be out in a minute, Onii-san!" He replied loudly as he slipped on a Godzilla-themed t shirt he got from his dad for his 14th birthday. He was surprised it fit. Then again, his dad got it two sizes too big, so that he could 'grow into it'.

_"Ah~ You look so cute, 'Takky! You'll look just like your father! Better workout and get those beautiful bara arms hmm?"_

_"Shut up, Stupidkawa. Our son is perfect just the way he is."_

_"Mmm sorry, Iwa-chan...Or should I say,_ Barakawa _?"_

Fumbling around, he got out of bed and slipped on a pair of blue shorts over his boxers and opened the door, only to find that his sister has disappeared, probably to find Akihiko as well. Sighing, Takeo went back into his room and flopped onto his bed. He shut his eyes and let out an long exhale.

Takeo's family was an alright one, in his opinion. If you asked one of his other siblings, they'd say it was nearly perfect. His dads, Oikawa Tooru and Oikawa Hajime were happily married, Tooru being a retired national volleyball player turned CEO of Oikawa Incorporated and Hajime being his Head of Security.

His sister, Misaki, was now a second year at Tokyo U and was top of her graduating class at Seijoh, and his older twin Akihiko just recently graduated at Aoba Jousai and was going to the same university as their sister. Top of his class too, as expected from his hardworking brother.

Oh, and how was it that Akihiko graduated before Takeo? No, it wasn't because he was smarter and jumped a grade ( _as if_ ), but because they were unfortunate enough to be born in two separate years, despite only being minutes apart. Akihiko was born on December 31st and Takeo was born January 1st. Rare enough as it was, Akihiko _never_ let Takeo forget that he was older. And Takeo never forgot to respond in kind with a punch in the gut.

But the real problem Takeo had with his family was really not his 'family' at all. It was _Tetsurou Yoichi_. His teeth grit at the thought of him. The guy was a bastard, in every sense of the word. He was a mistake, someone who never should've come into the world, but because of his father's actions, he existed anyways.

Yoichi was his brother. _Half_ brother, as he would often correct. A product of a drunken night out between his dad-Tooru-and his old high school captain buddies. His dad never really explained much of the details, but the gist was that he and their other father had been in a fight, and he...messed up.

Tetsurou Kuroo and their father had been friends for some time, and he and his own husband had been having problems too, as Takeo had heard from Raiden (Kuroo's son), so he guessed that's what drove them to do what they did. Tooru got knocked up, kept the baby and Kuroo got legal custody. But he wasn't so cruel to dismiss the child; at Hajime's reluctance, Tooru still had custody over Yoichi on certain days.

But Yoichi turned out to be quite the problem child and those certain days became less and less frequent till they stopped altogether. Yoichi seemed indifferent about it, seeming as he and their father never really seemed to be that close, but he never forgot his half-siblings; in particular, Takeo.

Yoichi was somewhat of a deliquent. He got into fights, did drugs and anything else that got real illegal, real fast. He was a magnet for violence and destruction, and he pulled Takeo right into it.

Takeo regretted the decision every moment of his life. It had been the day Yoichi, the kind of brother he never had, one who he never had to worry about or one to hold him back, had told him it would be the last day he would ever see him.

Young, naive Takeo had cried. Fucking _cried_. Yoichi had had no more business at the Oikawa household anymore, and he had been leaving when he convinced 15 year old Takeo to be his 'partner in crime'.

They did some horrible, messed up things together in the name of brotherly bonding. And when Takeo finally had the balls to put an end to it, Yoichi didn't take it too well. Last night, Yoichi had broken into his room, saying he needed to repay a debt. Takeo knew exactly what he meant, but didn't want to admit it. He went along with him never the less, as Yoichi had claimed that this would be the last job he had to do with him before he cut off ties altogether, and Takeo ended up bruised and beaten up bloody. His half-brother even left his filthy bandages on the floor before he left, which was unusual because Yoichi was always a total clean freak, surprisingly.

His family didn't know and would never know. He made sure of it. Akihiko was never close to Yoichi and Misaki never really cared, or at least didn't seem to anyways. Tooru was always at work and Hajime included.

Speaking of which, Tooru and Hajime were finally back from Tooru's week long business trip in America. They were just in time to see Akihiko off to university.

"Dad! Dad!" Takeo's eyes popped open at the sound of his brother's voice down the hall. Guess his sister found him after all. He sighed.

"Better get up, then. Geez..."

-

A shiver went through Akihiko's body and he felt the onslaught of a sneeze coming on as he-

"ACHOO!" He sniffled and Takeo rolled his brown eyes. They were sitting along a large glass dining table adorned with fancy tableware and plants. A tapered-looking Tooru sat at the end of the table, behind him a stunning view of the three acre garden and pond, and he wore a perfectly fit black suit, as per usual. Hajime sat at his right, looking as pleasant as his youngest son in a casual polo and jeans, and Misaki at his left in a fashion-forward turquoise dress and heels, hair perfectly curled and nails perfectly manicured. Dinner was almost ready, as the alluring scent of freshly cooked seafood and an array of other foods wafted in from the kitchen.

Their eccentric brunette father won the choice for dinner, this time. He and Hajime often had a different way of settling decisions, so they always used to argue about the way things were done in their household. Tooru preferred high end service and no-expense spared casualties, and Hajime preferred a more laid back, normal family-like experience. Lucky for them, they had three children who could usually settle the arguments without a common denominator. Since it was Akihiko's last day at the house, the kids voted a more fancy dinner for the family. Tooru was more than happy to comply. Hajime, this time, seemed fine with it, as he complained about how he was tired anyways from the trip and didn't really feel like cooking.

Scrunching up his dark eyebrows, Akihiko pondered in referral to his sneeze, "Is someone imitating me right now? Or talking about me? Brr, Keo! I have a cold!" He rubbed his arms, despite wearing a long sleeve button up. Takeo reddened a little, feeling a tad underdressed compared to his brother and frowned.

"Probably not," He shrugged, playing with a fork. "Don't believe everything you see in anime, Aki-chan." Akihiko let out a long groan, sinking into the velvet of his chair.

"Keooooo...." He whined. "I keep on telling you to call me 'Onii-chan'! I'm a year older, you know!" Akihiko huffed, pouting with a perfectly pink lower lip. Takeo could feel his veins popping. He took a deep breath and grit his teeth. Misaki just shook her head, dark brown curls shifting against her tan face.

"Here we go again." She breathed tiredly. Akihiko smirked. Surely, if anyone in the family looked at the twins, they would think Takeo was the more mature one, but in reality it wasn't true. Akihiko was often a figure of authority around his hot headed brother, usually keeping him in line and out of fights. But at home, Akihiko _loved_ to push his buttons. Tooru and Hajime looked at each other and Hajime looked like he wanted to say something, but Tooru gave him a look as if to say, _let them handle it_ , and he shut his mouth in distaste.

"Ten minutes, Akihiko. Ten minutes! I don't care if you were born in a different year, we are still twins and technically the same age!" Takeo gritted out for what seemed like the millionth time since they were old enough to talk.

"Technically being the word." Akihiko replied nonchalantly, flipping his imaginary hair over his shoulder. He was the only child in the family who inherited Hajime's raven locks.

"Why you-!"

"That's enough, you two." Hajime put his fist down, not hard enough to shake the plates but it got their attention and the teens quieted immediately. "Ugh," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two are almost as annoying as your father sometimes."

"Aw, you're not _that_ annoying, Iwa-chan~" Tooru cooed, leaning on his hand to flutter his lashes at him. Hajime looked at his husband pointedly and groaned.

"Shut up, Trashykawa. Anyways, we're here to celebrate Akihiko before he leaves for Tokyo U, just like his sister. Congratulations son, we're proud of you." He smiled warmly at their son. The food began to come out and was set on the elegant dining table by the cook. But before they ate, Akihiko smiled charmingly at the praise, seating himself upwards formally to address his family.

His brown eyes gleamed with a certain seriousness that only really showed on the court, and they seemed to glow against his fair skin. This was the brother Takeo looked up to. The Akihiko that he was proud of. It was time for his farewell speech. Cheesy, Takeo knew, but somehow necessary.

"My name is Oikawa Akihiko, first son of the Oikawa family. I am very proud to call you all my family, and I cherish the years I spent with you, growing and learning about the world. I will hold every experience I've had with you in my heart, and I promise to visit as often as possible, and I will miss you more than you know," He took a deep, shuddering breath, odd coming from Aki-chan, "I love you guys so much." His voice trembled as he tried not to cry.

Tooru, usually calm and composed was shaking as his hand held onto Hajime's, of whom was crying openly and Misaki smiled softly at her brother. She would be the only one able to see him on a daily basis. Misaki did a speech last year as well when she left for Tokyo, and Takeo would too the following year. It had become a sort of tradition for their family, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Takeo didn't think he would cry but he did. Tears streamed down his face, and he wiped them away angrily but they just kept coming. He couldn't look at him. Akihiko would be gone for a long time, and Tokyo was so far away. He had never been too far from his brother, never. He was always there, for every game and party and meetup, every study session, every practice, every breakfast, lunch and dinner.

He was there for the times when their parents would fight, when Misaki would go off on her own and leave the twins to themselves, or when she left for university and it was just them. He was there when the team chose Takeo as their new captain and he broke down and cried because he thought he would never be as good as his brother.

There was never a time when Akihiko was never far behind, even when Takeo snuck out with Yoichi. Takeo always knew when he came home, his brother would be there for him, waiting.

Maybe that's why he was so scared, so very scared of him leaving him alone.

Tooru stood, opening his arm in a grand gesture at the food as his other arm blotted away the ugly tears. He flashed his family a great, genuine smile and cleared his throat. Misaki looked up at their father with her head held high, Hajime wiping away tears and Akihiko glancing over at his brother who refused to face him in his state. His chest hurt, the bruises aching like a pulse as he struggled to keep from crying, but he had to be strong, because if he wasn't, he had nothing left.

Tooru's velvety voice filled the room. "Shall we begin?"

 


	3. Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! A wild sour patch kid has appeared! Sorry for the delays! UNEDITED and feedback is appreciated! Please enjoy your read :)

_Gym 3A, Karasuno High_

_4:15 pm_

 

She faintly remembered a time when he carried her home.

It was a cool autumn night, and she was drunk on cherry vodka and slurring words that made her sound like a sailor. She would flail every once in a while in her skimpy red dress, but he covered her with his jacket, firmly holding onto her while she laid in his arms like a bride.

He was berating her, scowling down at her as she kept on telling him to let her down and let her have fun. She called him a total buzzkill, in a few less-than-polite words.

Eventually she calmed down when he stopped listening to her. Bored, she squirmed around a little to get comfortable and noticed how his arms were starting to fill in with more muscle.

And in typical idiot fashion, she made a _stupidly_ bold comment on his body.

_"Ne, Freckleshima~! You've been_ -hic- _getting sexier, hmm? Are these muscles just for me~?"_

It went something like that, she couldn't quite remember. She still cringed at the thought, though.

Yet in the dim gleam of the street lights, his cursed glasses flashed down at her and he just lightly told her to shut up.

She thinks she kissed him.

But she was probably just hallucinating.

Just like how Hayami was hallucinating him standing in doorway of the gym, her head pounding from the impact of the volleyball thrown at her from none other than that very same hallucination.

Her team, in the middle of their first practice looked over to see the smirking face of Tsukishima Satoshi staring right at their teammate. Hayami's mouth dropped open.

Satoshi was one of her closest friends since they were kids, almost as long as Fumi. His dads, Tsukishima Kei and Tadashi would often come over for dinner and bring him and his older brother, Takumi. Satoshi was always a scrawny kid; tall but skinny and with just a sprinkle of freckles across his nose and cheeks.

He was cute in his own way, with long, dark sandy brown hair and angular-almost pretty-features, and ever since she could remember, he wore black rectangular-framed glasses. He absolutely hated them. His brother occasionally wore them for reading purposes, but other than that he had good vision. Satoshi cursed his blond dad's side of the family for bad eyesight.

But now, the boy standing before her didn't look anything like the awkwardly sour-sweet, glasses-hating friend she knew.

He was still around 6'2, but this time he had filled in with nicely toned lean muscle, clearly visible from his tighter-fit team sweater down to his long uniform-shorts clad legs. His hair had been cut short, almost in a quiff-like way and his face lost much of its baby fat, his angular jawline, collarbone and high cheekbones even more visible.

But what was more surprising was the fact that _he wasn't wearing glasses_. This was probably the first time Hayami had ever gotten a good look at his eyes.

She knew they were a dark golden-brown, like burnt caramel, but they had never looked so _vivid_ without the layer of glass in front of them.

They were smoldering, raw and captivating enough to make her shiver under their intensity, but still held a certain gentleness to them that reminded her that this was still the sour patch kid she knew.

She hoped so, at least.

"Yo, Princess. Haven't seen you all day. How was your summer?" He flashed her one of his sweet smiles, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. She blushed a little at her age old nickname. Shit. _His voice was deeper too._

Her team gawked at the appearance of the fine male specimen, none of them protesting as he strode to their teammate with grace, towering a good foot taller than her. He was even more beautiful up close.

Hayami took a moment to snap out of it, his soft gaze never wavering as she coughed awkwardly and regained her composure.

"Dumbass! Why'd you hit me with that volleyball?!" She scowled, remembering how he had just threw a volleyball at her head. Her gaze pulled away from his in defeat. "What're you even doing here, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be at the other gym with Ryo and Michio?"

Satoshi was on Karasuno's boys volleyball team ( _typical_ ) along with their new captain Sawamura Ryo and second year Ennoshita Michio, Satoshi's 'cousin'. Fumi was their manager, though Hayami knew she was perfectly capable of playing volleyball herself.

Speaking of which, they should be looking for him right now. Hayami shuddered. She did not want to deal with furious Ryo at the moment.

His smile grew a little.

"I-"

"L-L-LIGHTNING SPRINT!!!" Hayami almost doubled over in laughter when Satoshi's cool composure was horrifying broken when a short figure sprinted in between them with impossible speed, a flash of dark blue and poorly bleached ends.

Azumane Suzume pointed a finger up in Satoshi's face, sneering from her staggering height difference.

"Oi, Satoshi-senpai! You think you can walk in here unannounced and talk to our captain without going through me?" Suzume hopped, fists circling and ready to fight. "Respect your kouhai's, mister! We do a lot to help you out!"

Suzume had a great regard for senpai and kouhai titles; even if Satoshi was only four months older than her, she still considered him her senpai.

Hayami blushed at the captain title but quickly shot her down.

"S-Suzume-chan, we haven't decided on captain yet, you see I think that Chie-chan should be really be-"

"Nonsense, Hayami-chan!" Michimiya Chie smiled, coming up beside her and the ferocious Suzume, who was still eyeing an extremely confused Satoshi.

The tall girl put a loving hand on Hayami's shoulder. "Look, I know that you've always felt like you aren't that good at volleyball, but you really are. Trust me. And being captain doesn't have to mean that you have to be the ace or anything; being captain means that you're here for us and for our team, that you'll support us no matter what. And you're that person."

"Just because my sister was captain before, doesn't mean I'm going to be captain too."

Chie's older sister and mother had been Karasuno's former captains back in their days. Hayami had always been under the impression that Chie would follow in their footsteps.

She never would've thought that the team, _**her**_ team would be looking at her with such acceptance and pride, so much so that it made her heart swell with gratefulness.

"Thank you, Chie-chan." She murmured softly, blushing. The taller girl nodded in response and Suzume grinned brightly.

Satoshi chewed on his lip, unsure if he should say something-

"OI! SATOSHI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I'M CONFISCATING YOUR KEY LIME PIE!" Said boy visibly cringed and jumped as the door was once again occupied by members of the boys volleyball club.

Sawamura Ryo had a wide smile on his handsome face but his eyes screamed bloody murder, having just threatened Satoshi with his favorite food currently stashed in the club room.

His arms were crossed and his dark grey hair seemed a little out of place, probably because of him rubbing the hell out of it in stress.

There was a brief pause and he steeled himself to yell again when-

Satoshi made a run for it, sprinting like a chicken with his long legs and Hayami tried really hard not to laugh.

"ORRAAA! SATOSHI-SENPAI! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Suzume broke into her own run after the terrified Satoshi, who was currently trying to dodge Ryo's attempts at blocking the door.

He went for the top right corner of the door, lunging straight for it but his eyes widened when he saw Ryo's hand shoot straight up and he quickly changed his lunge into a slide, right underneath his arm.

Hayami was taken aback. When did he get so agile?

Satoshi cackled as he ran into the evening air. "Not this time, Ry-"

His voice was muffled suddenly by a sudden collision with a familiar, soft smiling boy, who held Satoshi's head in one hand and of whom proceeded to bow lowly.

"Sorry for disturbing your practice, everyone! We'll be taking Satoshi back now, and we promise he won't be bothering you again anytime soon, isn't that right, Toshi?"

Ennoshita Michio smiled warmly, but it was evident that his grip on his 'cousin''s face was strong; strong enough to make Satoshi wheeze in defeat.

Hayami marvelled at how an average sized guy could make Satoshi bend so easily forward in that position.

Ryo stomped away from the doorway after bowing his own apology, anger fuming from his head to his feet and Suzume skittered to a stop at the sudden appearance of Michio, a faint blush filling her cheeks.

"A-ah, Michio...Hi." She stuttered softly, completely out of character. Michio looked over to see Suzume and he smiled once again.

"Hey, Suzume-senpai!" He grinned. "Did you bleach your hair again?" Michio observed, rubbing his chin with his free hand. "You know, red would be a cool color on you! You should try it out sometime!" He snapped his fingers happily and she blushed even harder.

"Well-"

"Agh, finally! There you people are!" Fumi's jog came to a stop behind Michio and the still-bowing Satoshi (of whom was still breathing...?). She looked inquisitively upon the scene and her gaze stopped when she found Hayami. Hayami gulped.

"AHHH HAYAMI!" She squealed, sparkles lighting up her eyes but she was rudely interrupted (why was she so surprised?) by Ryo who grumbled, gently turning the short girl away and started leading his teammates back to their gym, no doubt yell-lecturing them for 'misbehaving' and saying stuff like 'you're third years, act like it!' With the exception of Michio, of course.

Hayami wanted to reassemble her own head to process what the fuck just happened, but once again she was hit in the head with a volleyball by Suzume, who stated that it was more important to do practice than to 'go after idiot boys like them', but Hayami had a feeling she was also making an exception of Michio...of course.

The team resumed practice as usual, as if nothing had ever happened. However, Hayami did hear the hushed whispers on Satoshi's new appearance and she didn't exactly know how to feel about that.

As she went for a practice toss to Chie, she heard a different door slam open, but much less louder than before.

"Mah, sorry for being late...what did I miss...?" First year Sawamura Yuri stepped out of the change room with a cute, questioning look on her face, pulling on her light silvery-brown pigtails.

"Ah! Yuri-san!" Chie smiled over at her, catching the ball in her hands, the one that Hayami had set to her a few moments ago. "Your brother was just here; he came looking for Satoshi-san and dragged him off with Michio and Fumiko-chan."

"Owa? Onii-chan was here?" Sparkles filled her adorable brown-grey eyes and she giggled happily. "So cool!"

Hayami smiled at the girl, who was glowing with delight. She felt a small pang of envy and sadness however, deep in her stomach.

She wished she could be able see her brother like that; in such close proximity again. She wished she could live, happily knowing she would see him again once she came home.

_Stupid_. She missed him more than she had thought she would.

"Oi! Captain Kageyama! Vice Captain Michimiya! Get back to practice; you're not setting a good example for our first years, you know! You too, Sawamura!" Hayami steeled. This was not the time to be thinking about these things at all.

"Yes, coach!"

-

_Sendai Station, Train 8_

_7:35 pm_

 

There was plenty a time when Hayami would come home and find that her dads (and brother) were out doing who knows what, and she would feel good to have the house to herself.

However, this wasn't one of those times.

_From: Tsukishima Satoshi_

_To: Kageyama Hayami_

_Hey, Ami! Sorry about today; I really didn't get to talk to you and it seems like I came at a bad time, haha!_

_Ryo was busy talking up the first years and didn't want to start practice till he was done barking at them. I found it boring so I left_.

_Though, he ended up buying the team cookies after practice. Not me, of course :(_

_I understand. I was kinda being stupid anyways._

_Congrats on being captain, by the way! I'm really proud of you :)_

_Anyways, I just wanted to say hi. I was staying up north with my Oji-san* and Oba-san* for the summer, camping and stuff_

_No reception at all, smh. Oba-san's brother (Michio's dad, but you already know that) Tanaka Ryunnosuke-san and him came too._

_Takumi-nii was busy preparing for university, and you know how he is._

_He's going to Tokyo U with your brother. I'm sorry he's leaving, Ami...I know how much he means to you._

_But anyways, I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

_Get some sleep, Princess :)_

She found herself reading the texts over and over again as she made her way to her own aunt's house, or rather as she prefers, Natsu-chan. She lived more up north than her family did, so she had to take a short train ride to reach her. She was used to it, though, having visited her aunt many times before; with or without her brother and parents.

Hayami just didn't really feel like being alone at the moment.

Satoshi had her head in a whirlwind and her heart in a vice grip and she was struggling to break free of both.

He hadn't talked to her all summer; even though he stated that he had no reception while camping with his aunt Saeko, uncle Akiteru, Saeko-san's brother Ryunnosuke-san and Michio, she had still been ignored by him long before that.

Chills went down her spine and a nauseous feeling pooled in her stomach when she tried to remember what happened that night. Her fingers trembled and pulled into tight fists, refusing to let go.

She shook her head vigorously in an attempt to calm down. She had to get herself together.

Satoshi wasn't normally like this. He was a quiet guy, minded his own business, and most certainly didn't skip out on practice on a whim.

Albeit he was usually this sweet (in private, though), it irked her that he was treating her as if nothing had ever happened. As if words weren't said, things weren't done, and tears hadn't been angrily wiped at till the skin burnt.

What was he playing at? Why was he doing this? What happened while he was gone?

Her amber eyes widened in revelation. Michio would know. He was there with him.

Hayami felt an itching urge to call him, but she knew it probably wasn't a good time. She remembered briefly Suzume telling her that Michio's step-mother was spending the day with him after school, because his dad, the one who usually had custody of him, was still in the hospital after the car accident.

Her eyes went downcast. Ennoshita Chikara was also a friend of her parents', and she remembered the pain in Shoyou's eyes when he was given the news that Chikara was in a the hospital and immobile, and most likely would be for a few more weeks or so. Worst case scenario, a few more months.

The lights flickered a little, bringing her back to reality. In the setting sun, the train rocked back and forth on the rails mildly. There was barely anyone except for a few groups of students from other high schools, even some from Karasuno of whom she'd never talked to before.

They paid no attention to her, however faintly she recognized a lone rider at the opposite end of the cart to be none other than the younger of the Oikawa twins, Takeo.

He sat with his legs spread in a typical guy-like fashion, dressed in his Seijoh uniform with his bag and phone in hand. He looked up every once in awhile, as if wary of any girls-or even boys-who would flaunt to him for attention. Hayami knew it happened often.

Truth be told, Hayami could not believe how many attractive guys had been born in her generation, and of her parents' friends as well. Well, if you could consider Oikawa Tooru and Hajime the Kageyamas' friends.

Takeo and his siblings were beautiful, to say the very least. Akihiko had taken all of Tooru's soft features combined with Hajime's midnight locks and masculine shape of the face, making him look as alluring as he was beautiful.

On the other hand, Takeo had Hajime's manly crudeness but all of Tooru's grace, making him look like a more relaxed, softer and poised version of Hajime.

While Akihiko was fair, Takeo was a shade darker, and had hair as dark as milk chocolate. They were roughly the same height (6'1), but Takeo was a little taller and they were both packed with smooth, lean muscle from years of volleyball training and exercise.

Both twins attracted a lot of attention, and while Akihiko bathed in it, he somehow got less attention than the otherwise neutral Takeo. Which pissed him off, greatly.

The handsome duo had only been featured once in a magazine, when their exuberant father of their namesakes had been interviewed for his success in his self-made multi-million dollar business in international trade affairs and had turned down other offers since because of privacy reasons.

Nobody knew exactly who would take over the Oikawa family business, as the eldest, Misaki Oikawa, was rumored to be launching her own fashion line before her graduation at Tokyo U. Hayami's brother was quite proud of her, and he had also taken great lengths to make sure his privacy was not to be violated as well.

Hajime was mainly in control of that, batting off the hype of his husband when it became too bothersome, and with that, his children were currently leading relatively normal lives.

Although, Hayami couldn't help but wonder why the young, hot headed bachelor was alone today, and why he was heading up north as well.

Without thinking, she got up from her seat and walked towards him.

His startling dark brown eyes flashed up to her instantaneously as she approached him, her bag jostling over her shoulder.

She noted the green flecks in those very same eyes as she sat down beside him, and noticed how he visibly relaxed when he recognized her as his sister's favorite kouhai, and not another raving fan girl. Then again, he wasn't exactly making his presence a secret.

Misaki was always fond of Hayami. Whenever she came over to be with Kazuhiko, she would always take an opportunity to bring her sweets or braid her hair, maybe even pick out a few clothes she thought might look good on her. She often thought of Hayami as the younger sister she never had.

"Hey, Takeo-kun." Hayami said casually, addressing him as if he were just any other student and not the son of one of the most powerful businessmen in Japan.

Takeo frowned. "No need for formalities, Hayami. We're practically family already." She snorted at this despite herself, giggling a little. A slight blush rose to his cheeks and he looked away, but she didn't notice.

"Yeah, tell that to my dads," Hayami grinned. "They'd be _thrilled_ to hear it." She rolled her eyes. Takeo sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, whatever. But like it or not, the bets are already out on when Kazuhiko's going to pop the ring."

She scowled. "Onii-chan just got into university. I doubt he'll be asking Misaki-chan anytime soon." Takeo shrugged, slumping back into his seat.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's really fun watching Aki-chan getting all mad and upset about it." Hayami laughed again at this, imagining a whiny Akihiko complaining about his sister marrying her brother, probably taking the 'Kageyama' name too.

"Anyways, what're you doing here, Hayami?" He eyed her curiously. In the fading daylight, she could see a small, fading bruise on the side of his neck, clearly a little irritated from someone trying to cover it up with a concealer that wasn't a good formula for his skin type. She would know.

Deciding to ignore it, as it was none of her business and she didn't want to get into a hassle with Takeo's fiery temper and stubbornness (something very similar to her own), she focused on answering his question. "I'm visiting my aunt. How about you?"

He gave an approving look before answering, as if satisfied with her answer. "We have a condo up north and we're staying there for a little while while my dads have our house here renovated. I was heading up there with Eiji and Jiro to do some homework, but there were too busy sucking each others' faces off to come with me." Takeo rolled his eyes. However, he was used to it.

Eiji Matsukawa and Jiro Yahaba had been dating since forever, and they were Takeo's best friends. Despite Eiji being a year younger, they made it work. Jiro related to Takeo through the fact that he also had a twin. Albeit, Yoko was his sister and they weren't separated by a year, Jiro knew what it was like to be bound by a sibling so completely close in age.

"Of course, they were." Hayami sighed for his sake. She knew how close that couple was. It was kinda endearing, in a sick-to-the-stomach way they were devoted to each other. It almost made her jealous.

The automated voice of the train system brought her back, stating the place she was supposed to get off and ironically the same place Takeo was going as well.

Hayami stepped out of the train followed by Takeo, and after saying a pleasant goodbye she set off on her way to her aunt's, desperately trying to claw her way out of her maelstrom of thoughts.

Satoshi. Kazuhiko. Volleyball.

Three of the things that mattered the most to her in the world.

Three things that could make or break her.

She hoped to any god that her aunt could give her some piece of mind. Because at this point, Hayami was lost.

Little did she know, an old flame, _one that nearly consumed her whole_ was about to shove, break and pummel his way into her life again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oba-san and *Oji-san mean aunt and uncle. 
> 
> Can you feel the ships tonight? ;)  
> Who is Hayami's old flame?  
> Comment your guesses in the comments below!
> 
> Hint: Imagine somebody hot. Then imagine someone else who is hot. Put them together, and you have him!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I had a lot of fun writing that. I wrote most of this at 1:00 a.m and this is also my first fic, so please be kind and leave a comment down below with some advice, thanks! I plan to make this an ongoing series and include many more characters. I will probably also make seperate series with the same idea but different anime ;) Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
